


Crop Top Shenanigans

by limeybabyyy



Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Deal With It, Ed is wearing a crop top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Takes place after 1x07, "Majority Rule".Ed is usually honest about what he says. But one day, he heard something in the bridge, so he tries to stop it.
Kudos: 1





	Crop Top Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this, thinking I can get away with it, and ohh boy! I wasn’t wrong xD. Y’all could hate me or like me for writing this atrocity of a one shot, since I quickly had it in my mind. Thanks for reading.

Ed was usually honest about what he said, but sometimes, he couldn't help but experiment with things in his mind. He synthesized a crop top in black and tried it on. He felt his heart thumping and his his face turning red from embarrassment, but he knew he should do this just to see how the crew will react, including his. 

"So, I told my mom that I wanted to be a helmsman and she said that my grandfather was one too, which I was surprised to hear, considering I never met the guy." Gordon said, explaining how he became a helmsman.

"He probably was a redhead too." Bortus remarked. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He snapped. 

"Redheads don't have souls." He told him. Gordon got angry and started chasing Bortus. 

"What's going on in here?" Ed stopped them both, crossing his arms, angrily. His crew looked at him surprisingly, trying not to laugh or say anything, since all they could see his stomach and him with a crop top. 

"Nothing, sir. We were just arguing about...circles! That's it, circles." Gordon nodded.

"What about them?" Ed tapped his foot. 

"Why don't they have sides?" He said, then looking at the crew if they have any answers. They shrugged, minus Isaac, who was busy doing his job. 

"Whatever." Ed shrugged, taking a seat in his chair. Kelly was stifling a laughter, knowing she's seen him in worse clothing, such as the time he wore her sister's prom dress while drunk at their parents house.


End file.
